The Chronicles of Clyde
by Freakyckik
Summary: Its about my charter Clyde from my orginal story 'The chosen', he is hosting his own show. If you liked my story the chosen and Clyde check this out!it'll be funny you'll like it


_a/n just a funny thing about Clyde from my orginal story lmao_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Episode 1

"Hi, I'm Clyde, you may know me from the chosen...yeah thats me ladys,"Clyde said, flexing.

"Clyde!"the person who was controlling the camera yelled.

"What?"

"You Know what,"the person said, glaring.

"OHHH yeah..sry ladys I'm married,"Clyde said, raising his ring finger.

"Good boy,"the person said.

"Hey give me the camera real quick,"Clyde said.

"Why?"

"Cause I want it."

"Fine,"the person said, handing the camera too him.

He pointed the camera at the person. "This my friends is my best friend Rain, give them a smile Rain."

She smiled then when taking the camera back she flipped off Clyde.

"Yeah she gets kinda grumpy..well on with the show shall we. By the way this show is about nothing except me."

Clyde found a ladybug. "OOOOO RAIN LOOKIE A LADYBUG!"Clyde said, getting all excited. He picked it up and let it crawl on his finger.

"Clyde carful!"Rain yelled.

"What its just a ladybug,"Clyde said

"Ok whatever I warned you,"Rain said.

Clyde let the ladybug crawl around for a minute. The ladybug was level 99. It started horribly mauling Clyde. "OMG RAIN HELLPP!"Clyde yelled. His forehead was bleeding and soo was his side.

The camera went black.

"Sorry about the inconvince earlier, but I did warn Clyde and see this is what he gets for his stupidity."

"Oh shut up Rain."

Rain stuck her tongue out and took the camera, then pointing it at Clyde.

"Well I'm fine folks so don't worry about me,"he said smiling. "Don't YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!"

Muffled laughing somewhere. "Assholes..."

"Well anyway we're going to meet up with..my wife Elena, psst psst its our anniversary,"Clyde said.

"Nice outfit,"Rain said.

"Why thank you,"Clyde said, bowing. He was wearing a long dark blue button up shirt with black dress pants. They arrived at a really fancy restraunt. "Elena!"Clyde said, spreading his arms out. Elena came running into his arms.

"Awww ain't that sweet,"Rain said.

"You better quit it, Rain, or I'll tell embarrassing stuff about you and Jake,"Clyde said glaring at the camera. Clyde grinned when she frowned and turned back to Elena. She was wereing a blue sparkly dress that went to her knees. He kissed her forehead and a waiter came by and seated them. "I like your dress it matches your eyes,"Clyde said.

"Thanks,"Elena said.

"Well happy anniversary!"Clyde said, handing her a velvet box. She opened it and she smiled at Clyde.

"Clyde, I love you,"Elena said.

"I know..I loves ya too,"Clyde said.

"Help me put it on?"

"Sure,"Clyde said. They both stood up and Elena handed him the necklace that was sparkly and in the shape of a heart. She turned around and held up her hair and Clyde put it around her. He got it on and she faced him.

"How does it look,"Elena said, modeling.

"Beutiful,"Clyde said. A smile played with Elena's lips and she kissed him. Some how they fell over and now were on the floor.

"I really don't want to see you guys making out,"Rain said.

"Rain, what did I say!"Clyde said, when he and Elena were back on their feet.

"Sorry sorry,"Rain said.

Clyde and Elena sat back down. "Here,"Elena said, handing him a box. Clyde opened it and found a ring that was totally awesome.

"Hey thanks babe,"Clyde said.

"No problem,"Elena said, smiling.

"Can I sit down?"Rain asked.

"NO!"Clyde said.

"WHY!"she whined.

"Cause I said soo!"Clyde yelled. She gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Awww man...why you have to be adorable...fine you can sit down,"Clyde said. She got a chair and leaned back a little, so that she still could get a good view of Clyde and Elena. Suddenly the doors of the restraunt flew opened and Rain dropped the camera, luckily Clyde caught it. He smiled evil into the camera then pointed the camera at Rain as she ran towards the peoples that just came in.

"Vat are you doing with him...do you hate me?"a drunken guy asked Rain.

"Jake, did you have jello shots again!"Rain yelled.

"Ummm is zat what we'ves had Justina?"Jake asked the other guy. The other guy started laughing and fell over.

"Yepps thatz vats we had!"he squeled. Clyde laughed.

"Justinna what ares ya doing on the ceiling?"the girl that was with them asked.

"Oh not you too,"Rain whinned.

"I don'ts no I was laughing and poof here I ams,"Justin said.

The girl giggled. "Yous soo funny..I lovvvveee yoouu."

Jake frowned. "Buts I thought you wuved me Danny."

"God get out of here!"Rain said shooing them off. "Clyde DAMNIT!  
Clyde started laughing and the camera went black.

"Well I'm sorry folks but here is the end of this here episode..I'll be backs tommorow for episode two, loves ya ppl..Peace!"Clyde said, showing a piece of paper that had the peace symbol on it. Clyde dropped the paper and was gonna pick it up, but ended up falling over. "RAIN, YOUR LETTING THE CAMERA KEEP ROLLING...YOUR SOOO EVIL!"

Rain did maniacal laughter and then the credits went up.


End file.
